


Liam Wyden

by ainahi91



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, F/F, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainahi91/pseuds/ainahi91
Summary: Waverly and Nicole just had a baby. They need some time for themselves to reconnect with each other and to think about their baby's name. Wynonna "helps" them.





	Liam Wyden

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, English is not my first language. I'm from Spain and all I know I've learned watching tv shows or movies, reading and writing. Feel free to report any mistakes and I hope you like it.

Nicole spent the whole day wishing to go home. It was the first day away from her wife and her little baby since he was born. She was thinking about them when Waverly sent her a message. 

_\- Hi babe! Here’s a picture of our little monster crying just so you know he misses you as much as I do…_ \- Nicole smiled at the picture and answered the message.

_\- Oh Waves, I’m sorry he’s giving you a hard time. I’m just finishing some papers and then I’ll go home so you can rest. I love you both, babe._

__

__

- _It’s ok. He just wants her mom to come home (ok, maybe that’s just me but I swear he misses you too)._

__

- _Awww! You don’t know how much I’ve missed you all day. How about I give you a massage once I put the little monster to sleep?_

- _I would never say no to a massage, but we should talk about his name, you know? We can't keep calling him "little monster"._

\- _I thought “Little Monster” was his name… Little Monster Earp-Haught._

\- _Little Monster Haught-Earp, in any case._

\- _Ok babe… whatever you want. I’ll be there in 30!_

- _A little update before you come home… BABY IS FINALLY ASLEEP!_

\- _Maybe it sounds silly but I wanted to see him awake…_

\- _He has to eat in 3 hours so we have time to talk about his name and maybe for a little massage…_

\- _PICKING UP MY STUFF!_

_\- See you soon babe._ – She responded, laughing at her wife’s reply - 

She got home 20 minutes after and Waverly could not help smiling at the sight of her wife with almost no air in her lungs. 

\- Well, that was fast… - Waverly says, sitting on the couch with her baby in her arms.

Nicole takes a breath and leans against the door frame.

\- What are you waiting for, you silly? Come here! – Her wife asks, smiling.

\- This – She says, pointing them – is all I want to remember from now on.

\- You could take us a picture, you know? You could see it every time you miss us. - Nicole gets closer to them and kisses Waverly on her forehead.

\- It’s easier for me to imagine you than to watch my phone every time I want to see you. I could get fired, Waves. – She says with a sweet smile on her face, looking at their sleepy baby. 

\- That way you would be home more often… - Waverly points out, shrugging.

\- Yeah, and we’d end up stealing diapers and Nedley would arrest me and then I’d go to prison and you would see me once a month…

\- You really are the queen of drama. – Her wife jokes, passing the baby to her.

\- Although if you think about it… - Nicole continues, putting the baby on his crib and returning to the couch to sit down with Waverly – We would see each other in the conjugal visits, If you know what I mean… - The redhead says, putting her hand on Waverly’s hip and rubbing her fingers against her shirt. 

\- Nicole… - She whispers, holding and kissing her hand – I know you want me and trust me, I want you too. But my body is still…

\- Waves, come on! – She says, cutting her – You know I’m in love with your body…

\- Ok, Ed Sheeran – Wynonna says, entering the room – I’m just going to take my nephew and leave you two alone so you can spoil my sister for giving you the best gift of your life and all that shit.

\- He has to eat in two hours. I pumped earlier so there is a bottle in the fridge. – Her sister informs her -

\- Wait. How many hours do you think I’m gonna take care of your son? –She asks, visibly terrified –

\- Well, I plan to give my beautiful wife a full body massage while we discuss the name of our son. Taking into account that your sister’s idea of a good name is Wyden, I think that maybe you could watch him all night? – Nicole says, half joking –

\- Hey! What’s the problem with Wyden? – Waverly asks, offended by her wife’s comment –

\- Nothing babe, I like it too… I just want some time alone with you. – Nicole whispers her, winking an eye –

\- I hope you’re not discussing my nephew’s name in the middle of a happy-ending massage… That’s offensive, even for me. 

\- WYNONNA! – Her sister and sister-in-law shout at once, waking up their son –

\- Aaaaand he is awake. BYE! – She says, walking towards the door –

\- C’mon Wy! He never cries, but even if he does, you know where to find us… - Nicole says, pouting –

\- But please, knock on the door this time… - Her sister adds, smiling –

\- Ok, I’ll take care of him as long as he doesn’t cry, but you two owe me big-time. – Wynonna accepts, taking her nephew to her room -

\- Thank you, big sis! 

\- Yeah. Thank you, my lovely sister-in-law! – Nicole jokes, hugging her wife from behind -

\- We better don’t push her. – They laugh, trying not to make any noise – So, I was promised a full body massage, if I remember correctly. 

\- Go upstairs and get undressed. I’ll be there right away.

\- Well, this is promising. – Waverly says, kissing her wife shortly before doing what she was told –

Nicole went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of massage oil, a clean towel and a few scented candles. Then she took her phone from her purse and she followed her wife to their room. When she got into the room, Waverly was still in her clothes.

\- Hey, I thought I told you to get naked? – She says, not mad at all – 

When her wife does not reply, Nicole rolls her eyes and sighs. 

\- Please, don’t do this again… Waves, look at me. – She does and the redhead smiles sweetly at her – I’m in love with you from the moment I met you. Your face is beautiful and your body seems sculpted by the gods. – She sees her smiling, so she keeps talking – When you smile… the whole world stops and stares for a while. Because you’re amazing, just the way you are. – She sings the last part and Waverly laughs out laud – 

\- FOR CHRIST’S SAKE! Can you shut up, Bruno Mars? – They hear Wynonna screaming from the other room and Nicole joins her wife’s laugh –

\- I think she doesn’t like my wonderful voice… - She says, shrugging –

\- She is just jealous because her little sister found the love of her life and has everything anyone could dream…

\- Oh, yeah? – Nicole asks, tentatively –

Waverly does not reply. She just looks her in the eye and takes her own shirt off slowly. Nicole bites her lower lip and kneels on the bed, helping her and throwing the top to the floor. She raises her head with her index finger and kisses her slowly.

\- Lie face down, babe. – Nicole gives her space and Waverly lies on her stomach –

Once she is settled, the redhead sits on her butt with her knees on both sides of her body. She takes the oil and puts some in her back, smiling when her wife flinch at the sensation. Nicole starts massaging her shoulders carefully. She keeps going down as she listens to the pleasant sounds that escape from Waverly's mouth.

\- This is great. – She hears her murmur –

\- Shhh… Just relax, baby. – Nicole tells her, moving back – Can I take these off? – She asks, touching the waist of her jeans –

Waverly nods against the pillow and she takes them off with her help. Nicole massages her legs with the same attention she put on her back. She was determined to make the night unforgettable for her wife. 

\- Waves, can you turn around? – The redhead asks when she finishes –

\- I don’t know, Nic. I… - She starts to say, nervous –

\- Babe, I already told you that you are perfect. I know you had a baby recently and you still don’t feel comfortable to show your body, but I’m your wife. You have given me the best gift ever and I’m not just talking about our son, but being able to be with you. – She finishes her speech approaching to kiss her on the shoulder –

As before, Waverly does not answer. She turns slowly with her eyes closed. Nicole can see that she is crying but she does not say anything. She kisses her forehead, her nose and then her lips, making her smile.

\- I love you. – She says, finally looking at her –

\- I love that you’re not wearing a bra. – Nicole jokes, trying to relax the atmosphere –

\- I think our baby thinks exactly the same every three hours. – Waverly returns the joke, making her laugh soundly – Thanks. – She says then, almost whispering – Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more… You never cease to amaze me. – Nicole smiles and kisses her lips again -

\- You know? I’ve been reading about breast massages during breastfeeding… - The redhead says, tentatively – 

\- Oh, yeah? – Her wife asks, smiling –

\- Only if you feel comfortable. I know it must hurt sometimes, so…

\- Well, I don’t want your research to be useless… I know you did it with all your love… - She says, playful –

\- May I, then? – Nicole asks, pointing her legs. Waverly nods and she sits on her thighs again – We can stop whenever you want…

\- I know. – She answers, smiling –

As the redhead starts caressing her breast, Waverly closes her eyes and breathes heavily, relaxing a bit more every second.

\- This is nice. – She confirms, still with a smile on her face –

\- I missed touching you, so it’s nice for me as well. – Her wife says, bending over to kiss her slightly –

\- We should talk about his name… - Waverly tells her right after the kiss –

\- I thought you wanted to call him Wyden? – Her wife makes a disgusted face and Nicole frowns – Or not? – She says, a little shocked –

\- Well, yeah, maybe… - The brunette mutters, not very sure – It’s just that I’m not an Earp and Wynonna broke the tradition anyway…

\- Yeah, but if that’s the name you like, we should use it even if it’s starts with W. – Nicole stops the massage an lies down beside her, passing her a t-shirt to cover her breast –

\- I don’t even know why I said that name. I mean, I was trying to get everyone to stop talking about it. But Nicole, I know you are happy and you are not jealous that I was the one carrying our baby, but I think you should name him because you are his mom and you love him just as much as I do. – She explains, turning towards her wife to look at her –

\- Baby, I love you so much. Both you and the baby are the most important things in my life. I don’t care if we choose Wyden, even if it was the first thing that came to your head. It’s a beautiful name and we like it. – Waverly hugs her and kisses her cheek –

\- You never did a list with names for your kids? – She asks, lying on top of Nicole, still topless –

\- No. - She responds, a little bit distracted by her wife's perfect body - Well, when I was a kid I used to have a puppet and for some reason I named him Liam… 

\- Liam, huh? I like it. – Waverly says, kissing the tip of her nose –

\- You do? – She asks, showing her dimples as she smiles – 

\- Nicole, Liam is a beautiful name and I think he’s gonna love it. 

\- Are you sure you don’t want to follow the tradition? Liam Wyden doesn’t sound that bad… 

\- Actually, it doesn’t. – He wife agrees, smiling – Liam Wyden Haught-Earp it is, then.

Waverly kisses Nicole’s lips, more deeply this time. She reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls. Nicole raises her arms to help her and once she had taken it off, she tries to unbutton her jeans while they kiss. Nicole’s mind goes blank and she raises her hips to allow her to fulfill her purpose. 

Waverly does not stop kissing her, almost as she did not want to think about what they were doing. That is what makes something clicks in Nicole head.

\- Babe, if you’re not ready we can wait for as much as you need. – She says, caressing her arms –

\- I think I am. Just… can we not run? – Waverly asks, still on top of her wife –

\- Of course, Waves. And if you want to stop at some point, just tell me. Ok?

\- Ok.

They join their lips again, slowly. Nicole turns to place herself on top and unbuttons her bra, throwing it to the floor. Just when they are about to reconnect for the first time in 4 month, their door is opened and Wynonna enters carrying her nephew and covering her eyes with one hand.

\- I’m sorry, I swear I’m not watching, but your son wants to eat and he’s not taking the bottle. I think he loves his mom’s nipples just as his other mommy does. – The couple laughs and Nicole takes a shirt from the floor before she holds her son and says thanks to Wynonna for taking care of him –

\- His name is Liam Wyden, by the way. – She says, passing the baby to Waverly to feed him - You can watch now. – Wynonna uncovers her eyes and smiles -

\- I was gonna make some stupid joke about his name, but the thing is… I love it.

\- Yeah? – Waverly asks, happy to hear her sister saying something nice about their choice –

\- Yeah. And Liam will love it too. – She assures them, leaving the room –

\- Thank you, Nonna! – Her sister shouts behind her - Come on little boy, let's eat!


End file.
